the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
Takuma Nuva
Takuma Nuva is a member of TTV. Background Takuma is a premier Blog Assistant on BZP. He used to participate in BZP's Powercast when it was active. He has had an obsession with cannibalism, and he occasionally seems to get very annoyed with the other cast members. History Takuma was one of two members that joined following TTV's casting call on June 27, 2014. The other new member was Exxtrooper. Takuma was the first to appear on the podcast, making an appearance in Episode 103, though not as an official cast member. Initially, both Takuma and Exx would have formally introduced themselves on Episode 108, but then the black-and-white and colored BIONICLE 2015 set display came to light, and the two of them joined TTV's hype-filled, impromptu discussion on it. Takuma did not appear on the next podcast, but he officially introduced himself on The TTV Podcast 110. While Takuma did not participate in TTV's 10,000 subscriber special, he was present in the chat and communicated with the other cast members right before the livestream began. In TTV Podcast 121, he announced the near completion of his "Lost Chronicles" BIONICLE tabletop RPG, and in September 2015, the cast skipped the podcast to record a session of the RPG, hoping to make a show of it, but it took too long. The RPG show has been put on hiatus, and has fallen into the bucket of basically-cancelled TTV projects like BIOCRAFT. Takuma almost joined the others for the TTV Talks Crap About Each Other livestream, but he needed to rest after a long night of work with his family. Takuma finally made his livestream debut on the 25,000 Subscriber Livestream in April 2016. He wasn't able to attend Brickfair VA 2016, but he did attend in 2017, along with most of the cast. In the summer of 2018, he finally appeared on The Brickfeed Podcast for the first time. He did not attend in 2018. Shows *Lost Chronicles RPG (Cancelled) Trivia *Takuma has an exercise ball that he used to use as a chair. *Takuma frequently makes, or is the subject of, cannibal jokes. *The first thing that Takuma said on the TTV Podcast was "What makes you think we're good friends?" to Meso. **He initially didn't introduce himself normally at the beginning or end of a podcast. Rather, he said things like "I'm a recovering cannibal", or "I'm just here for the food". However, he hasn't made such jokes in a while. *Takuma likes birds. *Takuma is from Minnesota. *Takuma enjoys planning tabletop RPGs(Role-Playing Games) and has made his own system based on BIONICLE G1. *Takuma Nuva and Exxtrooper have frequently joked about doing a show on the channel together called "Bird Friday". *Takuma is fluent in Ubbi-dubbi, a modification of English created by the PBS Kids television series, Zoom. *Takuma's boss is also an AFOL. *Takuma has a tradition of making snarky tweets on Valentine's Day. *Sadly, he was not on the "TTV's Alternative Meats" episode of the TTV Podcast in which Varderan went on a tirade advocating for the benefits of human cannibalism. Category:TTV Cast Category:TTV Channel Category:Male Cast Members